X5 593
by Trigs
Summary: The story of Zack and his oldest and dearest friend Zell
1. Even Big brother needs an ally

prologue

Prologue: X5 593

Gillette, Wyoming, 2000.

Manticore training room.

The nurses watched as the young X5's ran around the room, pretending to be little kids, playing with the toys that aided in their hand eye co-ordination, reading pretty picture about war, or just running for the sake of running.

The three leaders watched form behind the mirror. Donald Lydecker, Miranda Stonewall, and Kurt Meric stood talking about the children, decided on the groupings, deciding who got which child.

All three were decorated war heroes, all three left the force for different reasons, but they all wanted to be able to raise the next generation of soldiers. They were ready to train the children, to create the greatest generation of soldiers ever.

"There are ninety two children," said Lydecker, "So who gets thirty one, and who gets one less."

"I know the first one I want," said Miranda, a Japanese woman of about thirty with long brown hair.

"We're not even there yet," said Kurt, a black man who towered above most of the soldiers.

"I don't care," she said, "Who we take should reflect who we pick as the Commanding officer. The three that were born first, X5 599, X5 596 and X5 593 have all shown signs of leadership. They help soothe the little ones and are ahead of any of the others in motor skills."

"I agree," said Lydecker, "Those three should be split up."

"Fine," said Kurt, "I don't care which one I get."

"I do," said Miranda, "I want X5 593."

"The girl," said Lydecker, "She is an excellent specimen. I think I'll take X5 599."

"Fine. I'll take X5 596. I think that because I got last choice I should get thirty one," said Kurt, "And I think that Miranda should get thirty one because I've seen the list you made Deck. You want the cream of the crop."

"They're all good," said Lydecker.

"X5 656, X5 452, X5 734, X5 493, X5 631, X5 210?" said Kurt; "They're the best."

"I'm fine with him taking them," said Miranda, "As long as you get what Kurt and I don't take."

"Fine," said Lydecker, "Let's get down to business."

*+*+*

X5 599 sat at a table, watching the other X5s run around and act like little children. He knew they wouldn't be allowed to play once they were in squads. He knew they would be kept separate and taught to fight. That was the way things were.

He didn't even notice when X5 593 joined him at his table, and she was followed by X5 596. She sat on one side of him and reached out, touching his little hand with hers. He pulled away and she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh. It's you," he said, "What's wrong?"

"They're going to split us up," said X5 596, "I heard it from Lydecker. We'll be in different squads."

"Why?" said X5 599.

"Cause we're the best," said X5 593, "And they know it. We'll each be the CO of thirty X5s. They're going to split us up."

"But we've been together since we were born," said X5 599, "I remember getting up and holding your hand before I could even walk."

"Well we're being split up," said X5 596, "The female said so. I'm with her. You're with Lydecker X5 599."

"This sucks," said X5 593.

"This what's?" said X5 599.

"This sucks. It means that this is a horrible situation. If something is horrible, it sucks."

"Oh."

"Well I'm not going to just let them do this. The third night we're apart, I want you to meet me in broom closet," said X5 593.

"Why?" asked X5 596.

"Because you're are my brothers. You heard what Hanna told us. We're a family. I am not giving up my brothers."

"You're insane," said X5 596.

"X5 593 is right," said X5 599, "We are a family."

"I know!" said X5 593, "A good family."

"I still think we shouldn't," said X5 596.

"I think we should," said X5 599, "And you X5 593."

"Don't call me that," she answered, "I don't like being a number."

"What?" said X5 596, "That's out designation. We are X5's."

"Do any of the nurses have numbers? Why is Lydecker Lydecker? He has a name, and so should we."

"I think you're right," said X5 599, "I want one too."

"I guess I should take one too," said X5 596.

"Since we're family, it should start with the same letter."

"Zell," said X5 593, "My name is Zell."

"Why Zell?" said X5 599.

"Hanna was watching TV yesterday. There was a drawing of a boy fighting. His name was Zell."

"Then your name is Zell," said X5 599, "What about me?"

"Zack," said Zell, "Your name is Zack. Zack is a good name."

"And me?" said X5 596.

"Zephyr."

"Zephyr?"

"Yeah. Zephyr was something from a card I read."

"So we're Zack, Zell and Zephyr?"

"Yes," said Zell, "You're my brothers, and I would do anything for you."

"I would give my life for either of you," said Zack.

"As would I," said Zephyr.

"So we'll meet three days after we're separated?" said Zell.

"Make it a week," said Zack, "Time to settle in the troops."

"Sure," said Zell, her blue eyes flickering.

"What?" said Zephyr, reading the expression on his sister's face.

"It's so awful. I don't want to leave you guys."

"I know," said Zack, "But I'll always be there for you, understand."

"Uh huh," said Zell, shaking her head.

"You going to give your group names?" said Zephyr.

"Yes," said Zack, "It's a good idea."

"Me too," said Zell, "They need names."

"Good. I'll see you in a week," said Zack, watching as Lydecker marched in and began to read off his kid's numbers.

*+*+*

Gillette, Wyoming, 2008

Block 12

Zack sat alone in the high place. His family were sitting talking, or listening to Ben's stories. Zack wished he could shut them all out. He didn't want to deal with them or anyone. He had already been through enough.

Peeps was dead.

Syl had shot at a crow and killed Peeps. Zack was visibly upset. He had not looked at anyone on the way back to the barracks. None of Lydecker's X5s did. Even when they passed Stonewalls crew, they wouldn't look up. Zack thought he heard some say his name, but he couldn't tell for sure.

Zack was upset. He wanted it all to go away. He wanted his family to be left alone. He wanted to leave Manticore and never come back. He hated everyone and everything.

"Zack!" said Jondy, "Come down quick. Someone's here. Another X5."

"What?" said Zack, dashing down. He hoped and prayed it was who he thought it was. His heart soared when he heard a sharp voice.

"Tinga, if you don't tell me where he is you will be sorry," said Zell, holding Tinga against the door.

"Put her down Zell," said Zack, moving between his angered brothers and sisters.

"Zack?" said Zell, turning around and seeing her brother, "Finally."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"Why?"

"I came to talk to you."

"You want to talk?"

"Yes. It's been too long."

"Come up to the high place, we'll talk."

*+*+*

Zell stood on the edge of the high place looking down. Zack had ordered the others to stay down below so he could talk to Zell on his own. She was dressed in the same gown as he was, but she looked different. He could tell she was mad, likely at him. It had been five years since they had spoken. One night he didn't show up for their weekly chat. She confronted him during a training mission and kicked his ass. She hadn't even looked at him since.

She was the master of looking not interested. Zack knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize for everything and go back to how they were. He wanted to see her smile, and make sure she was okay. He loved her as much as he loved any of his siblings. He loved her more than Max, though he loved Zell in a different way.

"Zell," he said, but her look silenced him.

"Zephyr will be here in a moment. Zack, I know you're sorry and you want to be forgiven."

"Yes," he said, "Zell, I'm sorry. Zell I need you."

"You have Max."

"I have Max, I need you."

"That's not what you said two years ago. You said Max was the most important thing in your life Zack."

"Listen Zell, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I need Max, she's my second in command."

"That's not why I'm here. I came to warn you. Watch your girl Trigs. She's in trouble. She asks to many questions. They took one of mine away today, said she was an anomaly."

"A Nomolie? Those things in the basement?"

"Yes. They started using the torture techniques on her. I heard her screaming. She X5 634, a friend of Trigs. Zephyrs boy X5 638 knows about it too."

"Trigs is in trouble."

"Tell her to keep her mouth shut around Lydecker."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Zell, her eyes shifting to where Zephyr was climbing.

"Zephyr!" said Zack, smiling. Zephyr smiled at Zell, then scowled at Zack.

"Him?" said Zephyr.

"I had to warn him," said Zell.

"Why?"

"Because he is still our brother."

"He left us."

"I'm sorry," said Zack, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough," said Zell, "You made your choice Zack. You chose them over us, and I don't think we can trust you. I forgive you, but things can't go back to the way they were. I wish they could."

"Anything else important to say?" asked Zack, looking sheepish.

"Any of your kids had the shakes?" said Zell.

"Yes. Jack had a bad case. Brin had them too. Tinga did for a while too," said Zack, "What about you?"

"Jadrek did," said Zephyr, "So did Mika, and Case is hiding them from me."

"Cine had them last night, and I left Nina with a case of them," said Zell, "And I've been having them for over a year now."

"Zell?" said Zack, "How? You're a good X5, the Nomolies cause them."

"Its genetic Zack," said Zephyr, "The Nomolies? Please…"

"Leave him alone," said Zell, "He's not like us."

"I know," said Zephyr, "And that's why I'm leaving."

"Fine," said Zell, "Tomorrow? The usual?"

"Of course," said Zephyr, climbing down the drainpipe to his Barracks on the first floor.

"You have the shakes too…" said Zack.

"Yes. I was the first to get them. They think they can fix them."

"Zell, listen to me, I want to help you."

"How? How can you?"

"We want out. Some of my group is planning an escape…"

"No Zack."

"Why not?"

"Because its not me. It's your group, not mine. Mine is happy. Mine likes it here."

"What if they kill one of yours?"

"They have Zack. They shot me in front of them. I'm still here though, but my group fell in line."

"Zell, you're lying to yourself."

"No Zack. I am who I am, and that's all I can be. A soldier, a fighter, and an idiot who still wishes that we could go back to how we used to be."

"Zell, I need you."

"You need Max."

"Zell, she doesn't understand!"

"And I do?"

"Yes. You always have."

"Please Zack. You're begging."

"Zell, get it through your head that I love you and I don't want to lose my sister."

"Zack…"

"Please."

"In a week, climb down the drainpipe after lights out. I'm on the second floor. We'll talk."

"Thank you Zell."

"Your welcome."

*+*+*

Gillette, Wyoming, 2009

Block 12

"Why Zack? Why do you want to leave?" asked Zell. She was upset, practically fuming.

"They took Jack away when he had the shakes, and now Max has them bad. Zell, if they come for her, I'm leaving," said Zack.

"No," said Zell, "No, you can't leave."

"I would die for Max."

"Funny, that's what you told me years ago when we were giving each other names."

"Zell, I want you to come with me."

"No Zack, NO!"

"Why?"

"I belong here."

"Where they torture you and hurt you?"

"With my family."

"Aren't I your family?"

"Yes Zack, but so are the twenty eight kids asleep in my barracks."

"I'm your brother."

"Then stay."

"Max needs to go."

"Who do you need more," asked Zell, "Me or Max."

"Don't make me answer that."

"Listen, I won't go, but I'll help if I can."

"Thank you Zell."

"You owe me big for this."

"I know."

"One day, will we meet up?"

"Yes. Of course, you and me. We'll go find something fun to do."

"Lets go dancing."

"Dancing?"

"It's a form of exercise. You move around a room to the rhythm of music."

"Okay…"

"We'll go dancing."

"Yes Zell."

"Zack…"

"I know. I'll miss you too."

"You know how I feel."

"I know. I love you too," he said as he shimmied up the drainpipe to his group.

*+*+*

"Stay on your beds!" shouted X5 593 to her group. When she gave orders, she changed from the X5s beloved leader Zell to a monster that had no mercy, X5 593.

"Zell!" said Sara, one of the X5s, "Zell, what's going on?"

"Stay on your beds," she shouted again, and a chorus of 'Yes Ma'am's followed.

"Zell, I'm frightened," said Kikai. Zell's face softened and she walked to the little boy.

"I think the other X5s are leaving."

"Leaving?" said Cine, "Why?"

"Because they aren't good soldiers," lied Zell, "Not like us."

"That's good. Bad soldier lead to fallen comrades," she answered. Zell walked over to her own bed and sat down. Her bed was in the corner, and had the wall on the side and the headboard. She leaned against the corner and sighed. The gunshots had shattered the silence of the night, awakening her group. She knew Zack must have been running.

She watched her group sit up and talk to each other, wondering why the others would want to leave. Zell watched as they slowly began to drift off to sleep, while she sat and watched. Zell didn't need to sleep. Her and Jaim. They stayed up all-night and watched over the little ones. They must have had shark DNA, joked Cine.

Zell wondered who made it. She watched as a few X5s were dragged back into the building, and a few bodies were dragged back. She hoped Zack made it. She wanted to see Zack succeed. She wanted him to live. She wanted to go dancing with him.

She listened as the guards blurted out the names. Max, Jondy, Tinga, Zane Syl, Krit, Ben, Kiri, Igen, Hurst, Creeg, Brin, and Zack had all made it out. Zack was free.

Zell settled into a comfortable position and thought about her brother Zack.

Authors note: First of many chapters. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!


	2. Older, Wiser, More dangerous

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Orlando, 2018

Zack looked out of the bus window onto the gloomy city of Orlando. He didn't want to be there, but he knew he had too. Krit had called him begging for help, and he could never turn Krit down. Krit had made a mistake and needed Zack to help clean it up.

Zack was excited deep down. He would see Zane, Tinga and Brin at the same time. Krit had left a message on the voice mail and it somehow ended up getting to Brin, Tinga and Zane. Brin, being the pigheaded girl she was on her way to save her little brother. Zane wanted out of New York, so she tagged along. Tinga had to be restrained from hijacking the nearest car to get her brother.

Zack laughed at his sisters. He would never do it in front of them, that would let them in on how much they meant to him. He preferred to just watch, and write in his journal. He had a ratty old binder he wrote in and regularly buired. He loved it, it helped him.

As he watched Orlando come into view, Zack wondered what Krit meant when he said that 'Someone who helped you needs saving'. Zack hoped that Krit had found Max, or Creeg. Either one would make his day.

As Zack looked out the vehicle, he saw a black hummer. He couldn't see inside of it, but it looked like something from Manticore. He feared that Manticore would get Krit before he could.

*+*+*

"You're objective is to retrieve the target unharmed, as well as to terrorize the others who fall in our way. We can use the first target to retrieve X5 599, and he will lead us to the other X5s," said Miranda Stonewall to her top X5.

"Yes Ma'am," barked the X5.

"Remember everything you've Learned. You are the leader. Your five other X5s will be following you! I have faith you can do this."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Any questions?"

"What if we run into rogue X5s?"

"You mean X5 599, don't you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"X5 656 has been seen around here. X5 734 was nearly captured here, and X5 205 was seen in Miami. X5 599 has never been seen around here."

"But this could draw him in. I have doubts."

"About what?"

"X5 596. He still believes Zack could return to us."

"I have reason to believe that…"

"Please, you know me. Don't lie."

"Fine. Zack has been out too long. He's tainted. You have orders to use deadly force on him, NOT the other ones though. Only X5 599, mind you. The others we want alive."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good luck X5 593."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Should I call you X5 593, or would you rather be called what the others call you?"

"I'm not your big sister."

"But you are a person with a name."

"I am a soldier."

"Dismissed," said Miranda, sitting down at her desk as X5 593 saluted her and left. She looked at the pictures on her wall. Fifty Four shots of her kids. One when they were young, and one recent. Miranda looked up and wished they could be all together. She loved her kids, and they loved her, unlike Decks kids. Miranda hoped Zell didn't run into the rogue X5s.

Miranda wondered about her girl's choice of X5s, Cine, Sara, Kikai, Jaim and X5 596, Zephyr. Zephyr was the only one from the other group to have a name. Kurt ran a tight group, but his had problems. Decks kids ran away, Kurt's blew their brains out during training. Kurt only had nineteen by the time they reached puberty. Miranda loved her kids because they made her look good.

But she would never admit it to anyone.

*+*+*

"So what do you think we're doing?" asked Kikai, sitting on Zell's bunk waiting for his commanding officer to return. He was a handsome Asian lad with an impish smile that often cracked during drills, getting everyone a long lecture about keeping themselves on target.

"I don't know," said Misa, a blond girl with big eyes and cute smile. She was often admired by the guards, with her figure and her temperment.

"I think it may have to do with that Early Childhood Specialist, Adam Matheson. He jumped ship a few years back, and was caught aiding one of the rogue X5s," said Jaim, a tall lanky boy, who always had been told by Lydeckers X5s he looked just like their storyteller Ben. He always laughed it off, just like when they told Cine she looked like Eva, or Misa she looked like Syl.

"Isn't there some connecting between him and Zell?" asked Cine.

"I don't think so," said Jaim, "She would have told me."

"When?" said Kikai.

"Any given night. You know about her and I."

"Shark DNA," mutter Misa, shaking her head, "You think you have shark DNA."

"We do," said Zell, smiling as she bounced into the room and took up the spot in the corner.

"Damn straight," said Jaim, smiling at his sister.

"So we're going on a mission?" asked Cine.

"Yes," said Zell, "To Orlando. They've set up a place for us. We'll be tracking the movements of a few politicians, and one rogue Former Manticore Employee."

"Miranda gets us the best jobs," said Kikai.

"I get to chose three males and three females," said Zell.

"You know I'm going," said Kikai, "I've never had a chance to defend Manticore."

"Yes," said Zell, "Kikai, Jaim, Cine and Misa."

"Who else," said Jaim, his eyes widening in horror.

"Zephyr of course."

"Zell he scares us all!" said Misa, "I mean look at his crew. How many of them are dead?"  
"I don't know, but that's why he's under my control. I am one of the few X5s he will answer too, and that's because I don't fear him, and I never will."

"He's so weird!" said Cine, pulling her knees up to her chest, "I saw him strike one of his soldiers."

"I'll admit Zephyr is a little off his rocker, but there are much worse," said Zell, "And you know how upset I'll be if you say anything to him."

"Yeah Zell," said Jaim, "So when do we leave?"

"Tonight. I have to talk to someone first," said Zell, "Important matters."

Authors Note: You all know the legal Mumbo Jumbo. Sorry thias was so short but I feel that Zell and Zephyr talking deserves a chapter. Thanks. REVIEW PLEASE


	3. An Angel descends, A demon rises. They ...

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

An Angel descends, a Demon Rises.

Zell walked confidently down the hall that night. No longer did she have to hide where she was going. All the other X5s that shared the three story barracks knew where she often spent her nights, and with whom. They all had heard the stories of the evil spirited Zell and the young beautiful Zell spending many nights planning to get back their third member, Zack.

Many of the X5's wondered about the relationship between Zell and Zephyr, Zephyr being the oldest X5, with Zell being only a few months behind, with only two X5s older than her, X5 599, Zack, and X5 499, Jaim. Being older X5s made the others look up to them.

There was not a single X5 who did not respect Zell, for she was a leader. She was always the first into a battle, and she followed only logical orders. If she could, she would go back for any fallen comrade. When Zack escaped Lydecker and Stonewall combined their forces into one unit, led by X5 593, the young upstart. She had a perfect record, no blemishes, and no spots. She was a soldier for the ages. Renfro liked her, but never used her for her personal missions. Her personal missions, she left to Meric and his band of X5 drones.

Zephyr was different than Zell in so many ways. He was the only one in his group to have a name. He demanded perfect obedience from his X5s. No one was allowed out of line while he was in charge. His kids, the ones who survived the harsh childhood Manticore put them through, were stronger then Zell's, but not as intelligent, nor nearly as resilient. They were good, but different. Renfro preferred them because her missions usually meant a lot of shooting and a lot of killing.

Zell stopped in front of Zephyrs room and knocked once before opening the door and letting herself in. She knew that Zephyr was expecting her, as he was nearly every night. Ever since they had been transferred to the new barracks-apartments, she and Zephyr had spent many nights sitting and talking until he fell asleep, and she returned to her real night-time partner Jaim.

Zephyr was just stepping out of the shower, a towel rapped around his waist. Zell looked away, but still marveled at her brother. He was tall and strong with wide shoulders and well defined arms. His face was handsome, if a little scruffy due to his hatred of shaving. Short dirty blond hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, a rather appealing picture to the average woman. He could have any girl he wanted, but he knew whom he wanted most.

"Heya," she said, "We've got a mission."

"Can I get some clothes on first?"

"You don't want to know what's happening?"

"I do, but I like to wear pants when my commanding officers speak to me."

"I do not rank you!"  
"Well right now you're making me feel really uncomfortable."

"Am I? Well then…"

"Your medicine. Take them now. I don't need you going into heat without Jaim around."

"Right," said Zell, taking out a pill and popping it down before turning away so Zephyr could pull on his pants.

"So what's the mission?"

"We have three. One from Lydecker, one from Stonewall and one from Renfro."

"What does Renfro want?"

"This guy needs to die."

"Oh."

"Just your style. Go in, shoot everything that moves, get out and sleep with that little thing."

"She's not a thing!" said Zephyr, glaring at Zell and dropping his pants, revealing his tightie-whities.

"She is if she'd go for something so small," said Zell, keeping a straight face as Zephyr turned red.

"She has a name."

"And I could care less."

"I know you Zell," said Zephyr in the tone of someone who knows all.

"Of course you do my dear brother. I am the only person in this whole damned place you trust completely."

"No. I trust my girlfriend."

"So that's what they call prostitutes these days."

"Zell!" roared Zephyr, "That is uncalled for."

"I don't think so. I don't like her."

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about her."

"I did not say that."

"You had someone look into her!" said Zephyr, his face cracking into a grin.

"And if I did?" said Zell, trying hard to sound uninterested.

"What they find out will be wrong. She's on special ops. She won't be on your files."

"You could have told me that before Jaim stayed up for a week trying to find out her name."

"Jaim doesn't sleep!"

"He sleeps a little bit."

"Only after you tire him out."

"No, unlike your little human bitch, a real Manticore specimen doesn't need to sleep much after."

"Okay, enough with the torture tactics! Her name is Zelda Thomson. She's working on the X8's. She's trying to make them a little less like the X7 drones."

"Was that so bad?"

"You were the one who asked about her."

"You should have told me right off the bat."

"You know this argument is going nowhere."

"I'm aware."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I should have."

"Don't do it again."

"I'll tell you next time."

"No. I mean dump the girl."

"Zelly."

"Do you ever call her Zell?"

"Never. She is Zelda, or Elda. Her friends call her Zell or Zelly."

"Why don't you?"

"The reason that I let only you call me Zeph. We're special Zell, you and me. If Manticore crumbled, we would still be here. We're musketeers."

"No. There were three Musketeers. There's only two of us."

"Zack…"

"We may run into him on this mission. We are to retrieve any X5s we encounter."

"Understood."

"And we need to save Lydecker."

"Why?"

"Because his girl, X5 468 got captured during a mission. We need to save her."

"One of Zack's kids."

"One of mine now. Zack is gone Zephyr."

"He is out brother."

"He was our brother."

"He IS our brother. We were raised together. We're the only ones who understand each other. We were first, and we'll always be first."

"The X4 49's are pretty close."

"My X5 496 is dead. X5 493 escaped, and X5 499 is sleeping with my sister," said Zephyr, and Zell answered him with a slap in the face. He responded by taking a fighting stance. Zell got to her feet and assumed the same stance. One fist forward, one fist back. Zephyr struck first with a flurry of blows to her midsection, but Zell managed to block them. She struck with her legs, delivering kick after kick, but was blocked by her brother. They continued back and forth, trading blows, until finally they both took a step back and put their hands on their heads.

"That was so uncalled for," said Zell, stepping to the side and then settling herself in the corner of his bed against the wall.

"You slapped me."

"You know how I feel about you saying stuff like that. What if someone heard."

"What about me and Zelda?"

"She's normal. They don't care at all. Jaim and I are both X5."

"We'll discuss this later. You said three parts. Kill some guy. Rescue that X5, and what?"

"Her name is Molly. She looks like my Sara."

"Her. What's the third part."

"We get revenge."

"What?" said Zephyr, his eyes burning.

"We get revenge for was done to us all those years ago. Do you remember when we were twelve."

"How could I forget. I still bear the scars of that torture."

"He killed four others. You an me, we were the lucky ones Zeph."

"Sometimes I used to think it would have been better if you had been killed. You were so out of it for a while."

"You know what they did to me."

"I wish I could have stopped them."

"You couldn't have. They would have just killed you."

"So we get revenge?"

"Yes. The radical Terrorist group Khalid has made its final mistake. When it found out that its new member was an X series, they tortured and killed her. Miranda got the tape."

"Do we know her?"

"X3 something. Her name was Camay. She looked just like your girl Mika."

"Ah. So we get to go in and blow them all to kingdom come?"

"Yes. We get bombs."

"I want knives after the scars they left on you, Cine and Misa."

"The bombs will malfunction."

"You know that for a fact?"

"I do indeed Zeph. I want a piece of these scumbags."

"Good."

"One more thing we're going to have to deal with."

"Yes?"

"The man Renfro wants dead. Its Adam."

"Adam? Our Adam?"

"Adam Matheson. He left Manticore after he dealt with me and my problems."

"And now we have to…"

"We don't. I'll see to it that one of the others has to."

"Zell, we have to. It's our mission. We have to follow orders."

"Would you kill Zack?"

"No. He's our brother."

"Well I was told to use deadly force on him," said Zell, her eyes welling up with tears, "And now this."

"Listen Angel," said Zephyr, sitting down next to her and tentatively putting his around her, "We have to."

"I know…"

"You came her just to cry, didn't you."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I know you would lose respect if they saw you cry."

"Thanks."

"So you'll see to it that one of the others pulls the trigger?"

"And we're far away."

"Good," said Zephyr, "Now, I have some training to do. Want to go for a run?"

"You just showered?"

"Like I care."

"Nah. I have some reports to run over with Jaim."

"So that's what they call it…"

"Don't finish that statement."

"Fine. I've got stuff to do."

"Cool," said Zell, "I'll get out of your way little brother."

"Yeah yeah baby sister."

"Talk to you later. The mission begins in about a week."

"Why wait a week?"

"Cine, Misa and I need to get this heat thing out of our systems."

"Ah."

"See you later!" said Zell, walking out of Zephyrs room and back to her own. Zephyr moved to the door and listened for her footsteps before leaving. Her words kept running through his head. He still felt Zack was his brother. He always felt Zack was his brother, even when he and Zell were mad at him. Zack was his Twin, and nothing could get between Twins, or so thought Zephyr. A few days earlier, Zelda had told Zephyr about a technique being used on the X8's, one that made them stronger, made them faster, and made them more focused. A technique that trained them to kill without thinking, to be able to turn on each other and not feel the overwhelming guilt that always comes afterwards.

Zephyr needed to be strong.

"I am strong," thought Zephyr, "I just need to be stronger than that little bitch Jaim."

*+*+*

"Zell?" said Jaim, as he heard the door open. Instead, Renfro walked in looking rather smug.

"Expecting her?" she asked. Jaim jumped to attention and Saluted.

"At ease," she said, "I came to talk about a project."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You and X5 593 have been involved in after hours enjoyment."

"Yes Ma'am."

"How would you like to make something of it?"

"I don't understand Ma'am. Forgive my stupidity."

"Make sure Zell takes these," she said, tossing him a set of pills, "And see to it no one, not even Major Stonewall knows about these."

"Why Ma'am?"

"Because I think I have an expiriment in mind for your little girlfriend."

Authors Note: Hee hee hee! The plot Doth thicken! More to come as soon as I get around to writing it.

Legal Mumbo Jumbo: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL! ONLY ZELL, ZEPHYR, JAIM, MISA, CINE, KIKAI AND MAJOR STONEWALL.


	4. Zack's flight from Manticore's grasp

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting

Zack walked into the bar alone. He told Tinga, Brin and Zane to meet him there after he talked to Krit. Brin was nearly jumping up and down with excitement when she spotted him across the bar. She's so beautiful, thought Zack. He wanted to smile, but he knew he shouldn't. Smiling would give the impression that he was happy to be with his siblings. He was, but he could never tell them that.

"ZACK!" called Tinga from her spot at the bar next to Zane. Even though they hadn't seen each other in years, Zack knew Tinga and Zane would know each other on sight. Zack walked over and sat down.

"Tinga, Zane, Brin, this is no a safe place," he said, "Honestly I thought you would have had more sense."

"I'm happy to see you too Zack," said Zane, "You know sometimes I forget you're my brother, not one of Stonewall or Meric's."

"I'm sorry if I'm the sane one!" said Zack, "Where's Krit?"

"His apartment," chimed Brin, "He got drunk last night. He's sleeping it off."

"I have an important question," said Zane, who Zack suddenly realized was drunk.

"Yes?" said Tinga and Zack at the same time.

"If you need to sleep before you feel the effects of a hangover, do Jondy and Max suffer?"

"Trust Zane to ask a question like that," said Tinga.

"Jondy doesn't drink," said Zack, "And Max…"

"Yes?" said Brin.

"Max doesn't suffer either."

"Good," said Zane, taking another chug.

"That's enough for you," said Brin, taking the beer away.

"That is NOT enough," said Zane.

"Well at least if they capture you Zane, they won't have to give you a sedative. You'll just fall over with a hangover."

"Ha ha Brin."

"Yes, I am quite the little comedienne," she said, smiling, "Can we go see Krit now?"  
"Let's move," said Zack, getting up and walking to the door. Tinga quickly caught up with Zack while Brin attempted to separate the Bar from Zane.

"About Max…"

"What?" said Zack.

"Why haven't you heard from her."

"I'm looking. You know her, she was always the best at escape and evade."

"You'll find her."

"I know, but I miss her Tinga."

"Zack admitting defeat, I am shocked."

"Listen, she's one of those people I worry about."

"Who else you worried about?"

"Ben."

"I know. He called on me a few weeks ago. Scared Charlie."

"And someone you don't know."

"That girl?"

"What?"

"She held me up against a wall trying to find out where you were Zack."

"Her, and my big brother."

"Never heard of him."

"I just found out some things about them from a contact I have inside."

"What?"

"Just after we escaped, a team of 10 X5's were let out to tail us. Two of the girls were raped, one boy was too. They dissected three of them while they were still alive. The leader was forced to watch."

"Oh my god."

"Manticore went berserk, nearly killing the entire group of people, some of whom happened to be Manticore personnel. One X5 was declared insane afterwards, one needed therapy."

"Your mystery girl?"

"She needed therapy. They didn't get her. She was too well protected. The others went first because she was the leader."

"She have a name?"

"Zell."

"I've heard of her. She beat you up once on a mission. You told Max to leave her alone because you lied and said it was a member of the opposite team."

"I was protecting her."

"Why?" said Tinga.

"You wouldn't understand Tinga."

"Why not?"

"You never had to deal with the stuff Zell and I did. Zephyr too. We were always the oldest and best. It was expected."

"I was the oldest girl."

"Max was my second. Zell was the first girl I ever cared for. You know how long it took for me to admit I loved my siblings? You remember?"

"Years."

"That was because I was in love with Zell. Zell is my sister."

"Wait, did you 'Love' her, or was she your sister."

"Sister."

"You seem to mix those two."

"I don't know how it would be now."

"She the same age as you?"

"She, Zephyr and I were the 'oldest'. X5 499 was older than her, but was born premature. I don't remember his name."

"She still in Manticore?" asked Tinga as she pushed open the door and walked up the stairs to Krit's room.

"Yeah."

"She sounds cool."

"She was. I think she would have gotten along with Jondy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she and Jondy share a trait. Zell didn't need to sleep much either."

"I need sleep!" called Zane from behind. Zack grimaced as he opened the door to Krit's place. It was a dark little alcove, just the way Krit like it. He was a very dark person; he had been since Zack had made him and his darling Kiri split up.

"We know," groaned Krit as he walked out of his small bedroom into the small living room.

"Krit," said Zack, "I was in Boston and so close to finding Ben when you call me down her."

"I didn't," said Krit, "He did."

"He?"

"Hello Zack," said a kind voice. The owner of that voice walked out into the room, and Zack's eyes widened in shock.

"Adam…"

"It's good to see you Zack. I've been looking for you."

"I thought you were DEAD."

"Most people do. I like it like that. I can watch after my flock without fear, be it making sure Manticore is a few cities behind you, or making sure that the Manticore psychologists leave your sister and hers alone, or keeping your big brother safe."

"Everyone thinks your dead?"

"The ones who need to know don't. I have a few friends."

"Who is he talking about?" said Krit, "He keeps talking about the fact your going to have a family reunion, but when I ask him who, he mumbles about the X5 59's."

"YES!" said Adam, "Zack's big sister and big brother."

"Them?" said Zack; "They're coming here?"

"She's leading them. Her, him, X5 499, X5 763, X5 704, X5 234. You must remember them."

"No, I don't…" said Zack.

"Zell, Zephyr, Jaim, Kikai, Cine, and Misa."

"I remember their names," said Zack, "Zell made me remember them."

"Your sister…My baby."

"Who's this Zell?" said Krit.

"No one," said Zack, "Cause I'm out of here."

"Please Zay," said Adam.

"My name is not Zay. It's Zack."

"Zack, do you remember how you got out of Manticore?"

"Yes. I escaped."

"No. You got taken back."

"Did not."

"Zack, I worked there. I helped get you out."

*+*+*

Gillette, Wyoming, 2009

She moved silently down the halls. She had been trained to hide, and it was what she was going to do. She crossed her toes hoping that Kikai could feign illness long enough to keep the guards busy so she could reach the doctor and save her brother.

She heard a group of X series march down the hall, and panicked. She had been trained to follow orders, to listen to her superiors, to be a proper soldier. No one had taught her to sneak through the halls to save her brother, no one had taught her to fight the other X series to make sure her brother lived, no one had taught her how to act like a spy.

As the X series neared her, she jumped up and grabbed the ceiling, hiding as the X3's walked under her. She kept her toes crossed as she jumped down and kept moving forward.

She knew the doctor was likely in his office. The problem was finding the office. She remembered what it looked like from the inside, but finding it was a problem. As she walked around, she realized how small she was compared to the adults. Stonewall had called her into her office a few days ago and given her a small knife to defend herself. When she asked Stonewall why, she said that some of the guards liked little girls, and she wasn't about to let them have her best X5.

As she went down a third hallway, she stopped and sniffed the air. The scent of fresh coffee wafted through the halls and right into the X5's delicate nose. She turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could to the room at the end of the hall. Without thought, she burst through the door and shut it quickly.

"X5 593," said the doctor, Adam Matheson, a man of about fifty who was sitting on a comfortable looking chair reading a book.

"Doctor," said stammered, "They got him. They got X5 599."

"No they didn't," said the doctor, "He died."

"He's not dead," said Zell with a look of defiance in her eyes, "I saw him. They're going to dissect him, they're going to HURT him."

"X5 593, there's nothing I can do. X5 599 is dead and I have to leave it at that."

"They've already started."

"Then he's dead. They would never let someone cut open a live X5."

"Really?" said Zell, taking out the tape recorder she stole from one of the guards and pressing play.

"STOP!" screamed Zack, "PLEASE STOP! BLUE LADY SAVE ME! JONDY! BRIN! TINGA! BEN! KRIT! SYL! ZANE! TRIGS! ZEPHYR! MAX! ZELLY! ZELLY HELP ME."

"Silence X5 599," said the voice of Kurt Meric, "You are being punished. Take it like a soldier."

"I DON'T DESERVE THIS! PLEASE STOP! I WILL DO WHAT YOU WANT! I WILL HELP BRING THEM IN JUST PLEASE STOP!" he screamed. Zell's face had gone white listening to it, so she shut it off before her emotions got the better of her.

"They were cutting open his legs and touching the muscles," said Zell, "They were hurting Zack."

"This isn't possible," said the doctor, "I have to talk to the director."

"He's not involved. It's some new woman sent by the Mitties."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We have to get him and show him to the director."

"They'll kill you."

"No, they need me."

"I have a better idea," she said, "If you'll follow me."

"Let's go 593."

"Good," she said, smiling evilly. She peaked out the hallway and led the doctor down the hallways and then ducked into her barracks. He followed her, and saw the other children watching her every move.

He was always amazed at how she moved. Even though she was just a child, she could move with the precision of a cat, her actions quick and deliberate. He marveled as the children gathered around her, their eyes full of love and adoration. She smiled, then gave them all the commands to go back to bed. He knew she couldn't talk because the guards would know.

She walked over to her own cot and he saw one of the males sitting on her bed. She tapped on the wall for about a minute, softly and quickly. The boy nodded and tapped something back. He stood up and started moving bricks out of the way; making a hole that would lead into the hall below. She helped the boy, then motioned for him to leave.

"Zell!" said X5 216, "Where are you and Jaim going?"

"Out, Kao," she said, then motioned for silence. The doctor moved to the hole and slid down. It was a tight fit, but he made it through and into the corridor below. Zell moved forward and tapped softly on the door in Morse code. It slid open, and out walked X5 596. The doctor was amazed. He realized then there was so much he didn't know about his children.

"What?" said Zephyr.

"Zack," said Zell, moving down the hall towards the basement. The doctor followed, keeping close tabs on the two boys. The animosity between them was obvious, though he didn't know why. The one, X5 499, if he remember correctly, was X5 593's second in command. He watched the looks the two boys shared and reminded himself to make a note on it when he got a chance.

He stopped when Zell stopped moving. She was peering through a window that led into the holding cells. He walked over and peered in. Two of Lydecker's X5's were strapped to tables, their wounds being wrapped up by other doctors. His baby boy, X5 599 was there, and another X5 he didn't know. He was shocked and horrified that it was happening.

"I'll stop it," he said.

"No," said Zephyr, "They'll deny it and move him. You were right Zelly."

"I always am," she said, "Jaim, take the one on the right. Zeph, the left. I'll get Zack out of the restraints."

"What am I here for?" said Adam.

"You're going to help us get him out of here," said Zephyr, "And if you say no, you'll join what we're going to do to those guards."

"Why?"

"It's the Mittie. They're hurting him," said Zell, her eyes looking much older than her tiny frame.

"The Mittie? The Committee?"

"Yes. The Mittie. They make the decisions that hurt us," said Jaim.

"I understand, I think," said Adam.

"Good," said Zell, "On three. One. Two…"

On three, they burst into the room. Zell knew there wouldn't be cameras. Miranda had shown her Zack and told her there were no cameras. Miranda had got her the tape. Miranda hated the way Kurt treated the X5's, and she intended to stop it using her own X5's. Never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that her darling X5 593 would use X5 596.

Jaim quickly snapped the doctor's neck, and he fell with a thump. Zephyr jumped over to the other one and snarled. He was stitching up Zack's leg. Zephyr reached over and snapped the man's arm, then broke his ribs, then slit his wrists with his own scalpel.

"You are not supposed to hurt us!" he said as he left the man to bleed to death.

"Zack!" said Zell as she untied him, "Zack, time to go."

"How are we going to make this look like an accident?" asked Jaim.

"Not easy, but doable," said Zell, "Zephyr, get the gun off the doctor."

"Zell?" said Zack, his eyes glazed over from the pain.

"Zack, you need to do what I tell you," she said, "And Jaim, you need to understand what I'm about to do."

"Zell, he's your brother. I would like to live to be a full soldier though," he said, trying to smile even though he was scared.

"Don't scream."

"I won't."

"Forgive me," she said as she took Jaim's arm and Broke his forearm. She flipped him onto his back and then broke his lower leg.

"ARGH!" said Jaim, raising his other hand to bite on to relieve the pain.

"Adrenaline," said Zell, "Doctor, where is it?"

"On the shelf," he said, watching as Zephyr took a rag and wiped the scalpel clean. He then helped Zack off the table, and helped him grip the scalpel to leave his fingerprints on the murder weapon.

"You gonna give him a dose?" said Jaim.

"If he was up on it, he could do this. Jaim, we were exploring when we heard the commotion. You came in here and Zack broke your arm. I went out after him with Zephyr and the doctor."

"Understood," said Jaim as Zell jammed the syringe into Zack's leg.

"Zack, we've got to move out now!" she said. He nodded, and walked out into the hallway.

"Come on," said Zephyr. Adam shook his head and followed the children. The three of them ran down the hall, Zack limping because of his leg.

"Molly," Zack said halfway down the hall.

"No," said Zell, "I'll take care of her."

"You're not coming with me?"

"I told you no."

"You'll take care of Molly?"

"You have my word on it Zay."

"Thank you," he said as he ran. The doctor could tell they were going slow for his benefit, and he was grateful. He followed the three of them out into the woods, out to just in front of the fence. Zell stopped, her bare-feet leaving footprints in the soft snow.

"Can you get over the fence?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Zack, "Thank you."

"Anything for you little brother," she said, giving him a big hug. He then turned to Zephyr, his identical Twin, and gave him a hug.

"Zelly," said Zephyr, "There're not just going to believe that we let him go with out a fight."

"Zack, hit me and take the knife I keep tape to my leg. Stab Zephyr in the shoulder."

"No," said Zack.

"Do it," said Zephyr, "Zack, get out of here."

"NO!"

"That's an order Zack," said Zell, launching herself at him. He fended her off, but was left with a bloody nose. She fell to her knees, and motioned to Zephyr. Zephyr attacked, but Zack managed to fend him off too.

"DO IT!" shouted Zell. Zack grimaced, and took the knife from Zell. He looked at it, then plunged it into the upped part of Zephyr's shoulder.

"Now take the gun and shoot me in the leg," said Zell.

"NO!" said Zack, "No Zell, you could die."

"A soldier thinks about her squad before herself. I will not be able to live with myself if you die."

"Zelly, don't make me do this."

"I am Zay."

"Damn it," he said, taking the gun from her and aiming at her leg.

"Go over the fence first," she said.

"I don't understand you," he said, "Why?"

"I belong here, and you belong out there. I will take care of Molly and all of them. It's been decided they join my group."

"Zell."

"Remember what you promised me."

"Dancing, I know."

"Bye," she said, kissing him gently on the cheek. She let a tear drip down her cheek and then stood back and let Zack get over the fence. He cleared it easy, then turned the gun his sister.

"I love you Zell."

"I'll always love you Zack," she said, taking a fighting stance as he shot her in the leg, then dropped the gun and ran. It was then that the doctor knew his part.

"Attention!" he shouted into his cell phone after punching in a few numbers, "X5 599 has escaped. X5 596 and 593 went after him. Both are down. 593 has gunshot to the lower leg, 596 has been stabbed. Get Stonewall and Meric out here. I'll do what I can, but X5 599 has cleared the fence and is heading west."

"Copy that doctor Matheson," said the female voice, "We've got X5 493 here with a badly broken arm and leg. Any ideas what happened?"

"The soldiers said something about Adrenaline. Any syringes?"

"One."

"Maybe someone gave the kid adrenaline and pumped him up."

"We'll be right there."

"Thank you," said Zell as she closed her eyes and let herself be consumed by the pain.

*+*+*

Krit's Apartment, Orlando, Florida, 2018

"Do you remember?" said Adam.

"Yeah," said Zack, "How could I forget."

"Well Zell and Zephyr and that other one got hell for that. The officers preyed on their fears as punishment for doing something stupid like chasing you. Zell was locked in a five foot by five foot by five-foot room for a month. Zephyr watched that damned propaganda for almost two months straight. Jaim was experimented on. Zack, they all kept it a secret that they helped you."

"So?"

"These people saved you from Manticore," he said, "Don't you think you should do that same?

*+*+*

_X5 599 is the enemy. He is not a soldier. He is a danger. He is a danger to you and your fellow soldiers. He must be eliminated._

"He's my brother," said a little voice in the back of Zephyr's head.

__

X5 599 is the enemy. He is not a soldier. He is a danger. He is a danger to you and your fellow soldiers. He must be eliminated.

"No. He was my friend."

__

X5 599 is the enemy. He is not a soldier. He is a danger. He is a danger to you and your fellow soldiers. He must be eliminated.

"He… He is my enemy."

__

X5 599 is the enemy. He is not a soldier. He is a danger. He is a danger to you and your fellow soldiers. He must be eliminated.

X5 599 is the enemy. He is not a soldier. He is a danger. He is a danger to you and your fellow soldiers. He must be eliminated.

X5 599 is the enemy. He is not a soldier. He is a danger. He is a danger to you and your fellow soldiers. He must be eliminated.

X5 599 is the enemy. He is not a soldier. He is a danger. He is a danger to you and your fellow soldiers. He must be eliminated.

X5 599 is the enemy. He is not a soldier. He is a danger. He is a danger to you and your fellow soldiers. He must be eliminated.

"His name was Zack."

_X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599 X5 599_

"X5 599 is my enemy."

*+*+*

Gillette, Wyoming, 2018.

"Eyes front!" yelled one of the officers. Zell snapped to attention and kept her face straight, even though she wanted to smile. She felt pretty in her new clothes, different. She knew her mission, and she knew it meant blending in with the rest of society for a while. Stonewall had allowed her to see some of the latest fashions and pick her own. She picked a pair of black leather pants, a black top with one strap, and a leather coat with sheepskin lining. She felt pretty, with her brown hair allowed to cascade to her shoulders.

"Good luck on your mission," said Renfro, "Listen to your leader and only report when you have something good, or something really really bad."

"Yes Ma'am," said the 6 X5's in unison.

"Get going," she said. Zell ran forward and onto her mode of transport. In order to blend in, she had been given a black motorcycle. The rest of her group rode in a green jeep, their guns stashed in the back. She got aboard the bike quickly and set off for Orlando.

Authors Note: You know the legal mumbo jumbo. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
